Ka Iwi Kapu (episode)
Ka Iwi Kapu (Sacred Bones) is the 7th episode of Season 2 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis It's Halloween in Hawaii but the team's celebrations are put on the back-burner when they discover that the death of a young couple may be linked to a serial killer. Plot While exploring a sacred burial ground and also shooting a documentary, a young couple are attacked and brutally murdered. As such, the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force are called in to investigate the circumstances. During the autopsy, Max Bergman discovers a fingerprint from a criminal who was killed by his girlfriend several months ago. Danny Williams and Agent Lori Weston with help from Gabrielle Asano later return to the graveyard and by using ground-penetrating radar, uncover several bodies not belonging to the ancient Hawaiians. They soon discover that the killer is Jacob Garrison who is not a serial killer but actually a body parts trafficker for the black market. However, when Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Agent Lori Weston confront Garrison, demanding that he give up, Garrison chooses to burn himself alive to stop them from capturing him. Danny later acquires an apartment belonging to one of the victims but after believing he saw a ghost of one of the previous tenants, Danny orders the rest of the team pack up the belongings much to their dismay while Steve tries to get to Danny to presumably either change his mind or get Danny to tell him what happened. Notes * Danny's Camaro is driven all episode with a broken windshield * 'Lavender Tulip' is the color to be used in Grace's bedroom * Max Bergman always dressed up like a Keanu Reeves characters for Halloween ** Neo from The Matrix Ka Iwi Kapu ** Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Mohai **Siddhartha from 1993's Little Buddha. Kupouli 'la ** (Wearing Red jersey with a 9) The character Jotah from the 1991, Point Break. Ho'oma'ike ** Chevalier Raphael Danceny from 1988's Dangerous Liaisons Na Pilikua Nui ** 'The titular character of the film John Wick Ka hale ho'okauweli Quotes Danny Williams: I'm very sorry. I know we're supposed to go trick-or-treating, but Daddy just got called to work, okay? So I gotta go and I gotta take you back to Mom's, okay? Grace Williams: I'll get my stuff! (Grace eagerly runs to apartment to get her stuff) Danny Williams: I can tell you are just crushed. Shattered at the change of plans. Really bummed, I can see. Steve McGarrett: Chin, what have you got? Chin Ho Kelly: A search of the surrounding area hasn't turned up anything yet. Danny Williams: Hm. Okay, I don't want to state the obvious, but I just think that maybe we'll do better if we look where the hand is. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, but we have to wait for the priest. Danny Williams: Why? Kono Kalakaua: Cause this is a heiau. An ancient Hawaiian temple. We have to wait for the Kahu to bless us and ask for the spirits' permission before we can enter. Danny Williams: Oh. Okay, well, I just, let me just get this straight so I understand. There's a crime scene right there. All right, and forensic evidence is degrading as we speak, but we are gonna wait for a priest to tell us that the magic ghost says it's okay for us to check it out. Lori Weston: Mm-hmm. It's their culture, Danny-- you just have to respect it. Danny Williams: Oh, that's a-a beautiful thought, Wonder Woman, but I think the spirits will make an exception so that we can catch a murderer, no? Steve McGarrett: Really? Gloves are going on? Chin Ho Kelly: You're making a mistake. Danny Williams: Well, I think I'll take my chances. (after finding evidence in the heiau but before the priest came to give the blessing) Danny Williams: Uh, evil spirits, they gonna come and curse me now, or what? (The windshield of Danny's car has a rock sitting partially through and on it) (Standing behind Danny, Steve smiles and goes to say something) Danny Williams: Do not. Steve McGarrett: (smirking) You should've waited for the priest, buddy. Danny Williams: Shuddup Danny Williams: That does not make me crazy. Steve McGarrett: No, what makes you crazy is thinking it's okay to trample all over a sacred burial ground. Danny Williams: Oh, here we go. Here we go. Steve McGarrett: Here we go? Danny Williams: I am an insensitive jerk. Steve McGarrett: I didn't say a jerk, Danny Williams: OK. Steve McGarrett: but "insensitive" is accurate, yeah, Danny. Danny Williams: It was a murder scene, Steven. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, and you know what? You cannot treat people's beliefs like a joke. Danny, a heiau is an incredibly important part of Hawaiian culture. Danny Williams: Okay, and investigating a crime scene is very important to my job. Steve McGarrett: All right, and if you want HPD to cooperate with us, you can't disrespect their religion, man. How would you feel if somebody desecrated a church. Danny Williams: I personally would care, I would care, okay? But that's a good question, because guess what? It's not the same thing. Steve McGarrett: It's exactly the same thing. But you don't believe in any of that anyway, right? You don't... you don't care. Danny Williams: Could we please not have this conversation? Because generally, this conversation doesn't go very well. Steve McGarrett: Good. Danny Williams: 'Kay? In history, it doesn't go well. Steve McGarrett: Okay, fine. Danny Williams: Good. Steve McGarrett: I mean, no afterlife, no higher power. No nothing. Danny Williams: Okay, okay, okay. I think that people make stuff up to make themselves feel better. How's that? Steve McGarrett: (shocked and flustered) Wow. Danny Williams: Don't "wow" me. Steve McGarrett: I'm no, I mean it's just... Wow. Danny Williams: Okay, listen, okay, I believe what I see in front of my face, and sometimes, I don't even believe that, okay, but if it makes you feel any better, next time, I will pretend, okay? Steve McGarrett: Wow. Danny Williams: Don't "wow" me! Chin Ho Kelly: Danny! Somebody threw a rock through your window. Danny Williams: Yeah, I know. It happened the night of the murders, Chin. Keep up, babe. Chin Ho Kelly: No, bruddah. The other one. Danny Williams: How does this even happen? Chin Ho Kelly: Well, maybe it's the consequence of dismissing an entire culture's spiritual beliefs. Danny Williams: Oh, right, a ghost. A ghost busted my windows. That really what you believe? Chin Ho Kelly: Well, what we believe, Danny, is that our ancestors are here with us, just as much as they were when they were alive. Danny Williams: (looks at Steve) You.. (Steve smirks) okay. Okay. Lori Weston: Damn it! He got the drop on me. Sorry. Steve McGarrett: Don't say sorry. He could've killed you. Trivia * Suspect Samuel Lee is played by Robert Englund who played Fredy Kreuger in The Nightmare on Elm Street movies. * In the teaser a Full Moon is shown over the Oahu island. On October 31st 2011, the moon in Oahu was actually in its First Quarter (five days after the New Moon). |} |- |Samuel Lee |Robert Englund |A homeless man. |- |Christian O'Connor |Ryan Devlin |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Tyler Mitchell |David Paul Starr |A man who appears in the episode. Is later found dead, having been embalmed alive. |- |Jacob Garrison |Phil Culotta |The killer. |- |Kat Forester |Tani Lynn Fujimoto |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Mrs. Kekoa |Marlene Sai |A woman who appears in the episode. |} Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010) Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Episode